Mission Possible
by WynterC
Summary: Alice, Bella, and Edward have just left the Volturi with their heads still attached. Aro isn’t pleased to find the Cullen Coven so strong and calls in a special person to take care of the problem. To Kill A Cullen contest entry.


**MISSION POSSIBLE**

**By: WynterC**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: All characters associated with the Twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended at any time.**

**Summary: **Alice, Bella, and Edward have just left the Volturi with their heads still attached. Aro isn't pleased to find the Cullen Coven so strong and calls in a special person to take care of the problem.

**Submitted for the 'To Kill a Cullen' Contest**

**Please check out other entries here:**

**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/To_Kill_a_Cullen_Contest_Community/76759/**

I was led to his private chamber. Only his most trusted servants knew me. Some hated me; some attracted to me.

"Felix, I see you found her in record time," Jane sneered as I entered the room.

"Please, Jane, save your strength. I know your powers all too well for them to work effectively on me. If you want to bring me to my knees — there are other ways," I said causing her to shoot more daggers than normal at me.

Felix's deep laugh was close behind me. "Aro said time was of the essence. I left as soon as they did."

"Alec followed them out of the city and watched them get on the plane back to the States. He returned not too long ago." Jane spoke to Felix but kept her eyes focused on me. There was no love lost between the two of us. Jane considered herself Aro's most fearsome weapon. The fact that he had to call me was eating her up inside; I could feel it.

"Ah, Felix, you found her." I turned as Aro entered the room with a smile on his face. I extended my hand knowing it was expected of me. He took my cold hand in his. "You will find out soon enough, dear," he said answering my unspoken question. Aro was the only one I felt intimidated by. Of course, I was not alone.

"Jane," he said letting go of my hand and turned, "Felix, you both can go now. Please make sure we are not disturbed. Remember: Marcus and Caius mustn't know I have a visitor," he instructed as he led them to the door. When it closed behind them, he turned to me, "Would you care for a drink?" I silently nodded as he poured the fresh, human blood in a golden goblet.

"Thank you." I wasn't hungry but accepted the drink out of politeness.

"How have you been, Caroline? It's been what — five or ten years since I have seen you?" Aro asked taking the seat across from me.

"Seventeen years, three months, and one day — but whose counting," I replied looking sheepishly over my glass. His smooth , gentle laugh rippled through the air. "And if my memory is correct, the last time we met was also for business."

His eyes shined a rich crimson color showing he had ate recently. "Let me apologize then. We will have to quit meeting like this. The next time, I promise, will be for pleasure only."

"Oh, Aro, don't tease me so." I dropped my eyes studying my glass. "What is the urgency?"

"There is someone I want you to kill."

My eyes flashed back to his. The humor that had been there earlier had vanished, replaced with a look of intensity.

"Any one of your lackeys can do the job you have requested. Are the Romanians giving you problems again?"

He laughed, his white teeth shining in the dimmed lit room. "Please, Caroline. Don't insult me. Do you think I couldn't handle those nitwits?" I smiled and waited patiently for his laughter to subside. "I have much, much bigger problems than the feeble minded Romanians. As you said, any one of my lackeys could do _that _job."

It had to be something on the grandeur scale for Aro to feel threatened. If he hadn't felt threatened, I wouldn't have been sitting across from him.

"So, Aro, who is my target?"

I felt fear cascade down my backbone as his eyes penetrated my very being. The corners of his mouth turned into a sneer as he whispered the name, "Carlisle Cullen."

"Your old friend, Carlisle Cullen?" Aro continued to stare at me with the sneer frozen on his face. "Do I need to know why?"

"You don't need to know," he slowly replied, "but if you would like to know, all you have to do is ask."

I took a sip from my goblet and savored the taste as the warm blood smoothly slid down my throat.

"Why?"

"He's become too powerful," he explained, smiling at my bravery.

"Has he threatened you?"

Aro laughed. "Carlisle wouldn't dare threaten me. He is too diplomatic for such actions."

"Excuse me, but if there has not been a thr — "

"He has not verbally threatened me, but his coven is growing." I gasped at his sudden harsh, yet slightly panicked tone. "Some of them were just here. They are a very talented group. I tried to coax them into joining the Volturi, but they declined, remaining faithful to Carlisle."

"You want him out of the way so they will be more apt to join you here," I said matter-of-factly.

A satanic smile spread across his lips. "I want them dispersed. Of course, my invitation will remain open for those that wish to join me. I plan on volunteering my services to try and locate the vile creature who put down my old, dear friend." My eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Don't you dare think I would let any harm come to you, dear."

"If I refuse to do this, what will be my punishment?" No one ever refused Aro and lived.

"Why would you refuse?"

"I've heard of the Cullen Coven. I hear they are peaceful and refuse to feed off humans. Maybe I want to keep what little bit of a soul I have left."

He threw his head back with laughter. "Caroline, how I have missed you! You had no soul when I first met you, do you think anything has changed now?"

"What do I need to know?" I asked flatly, staring into my creator's eyes.

"They have sworn off humans, so you will have to grow accustomed to eating four legged animals. You can't plan ahead on how or when you are going to kill him." I gave him a questioning glance. "Alice Cullen sees the future. She will see it coming before you do it and it will only get you killed. You have to block all your thoughts. Edward Cullen can read your mind. You have to be very careful around him. However, he may be preoccupied; he has fallen for a human."

"A human?" I asked unable to hide my shock.

"She was what brought them here. He thought she was dead and therefore he wished to be killed. I refused, offering him a position which he declined, and in return tried to force the issue by making a public display of himself."

"On St. Marcus Day?"

Aro nodded his head. "Only the human wasn't dead and came to rescue him."

"She knows he's a vampire, yet she still wishes to be with him," I mumbled, briefly thinking back on my own life.

"Ah, you understand her hmm, _La tua cantante_," he sang, amused at the expression on my face.

"And you let them leave? Knowing she is a human who knows about us, you let them — freely walk away?"

"He plans on transforming her. I saw it through Alice's eyes."

"But the way you described her visions, they aren't always accurate. How do you know he is going to follow through?"

My question caught him off guard. "I guess I don't. But in any case, whether he converts her or not, she will become one of us. She's powerful as a human. I can only imagine what her power will be like augmented."

"What are her abilities?"

"She can block you with her mind. She blocked Jane," I rolled my eyes, "and me," he added smiling at my bewildered look.

"Anything else I should know?"

"I'm not too familiar with the rest of them. There are two other males in the house and two females, one being Carlisle's mate. You shouldn't have any trouble with them." Aro turned his smile up a notch. "You accept the job?"

This was going to be tricky. I had never dealt with so many people of various talent. There was no doubt that if something went wrong, I would be on my own. The thought of this possibly being my last job was reason enough for me to accept. I wouldn't try to get caught, but if I did I would most certainly welcome the rest.

"It may take some time. Such a close family will be leery of me. I will have to get inside and become close to them."

"Don't get too close," he warned me. "I don't want to lose you to them."

I stood and placed my empty goblet on his desk. He escorted me to his secret passageway.

"I have never regretted the day I met you," he said planting a tantalizing kiss on my neck before I slipped off into the warm night.

I entered my small home just outside of Newcastle in Ireland. This wasn't going to be an easy task. Some would consider the assignment a suicide mission. Maybe it was. Maybe I was desperate to depart this hell bound life as Edward Cullen had been.

I was concentrating on how to approach my mission, when my reflection caught my eye. I stared at the beautiful creature with pale skin, hair black like shining glass, and ruby red eyes. I hoped I would never forget what I used to look like before my transformation: Long dark curls, sapphire colored eyes, full red lips. All I had to do was snap my fingers and all the men would come running. I took what I could and left the scraps for the undeserving fillies. At an early age, I had been taught to look after myself because no one else was going to. Raised in an orphanage, I learned to survive not just by using my looks to my advantage, but also my wit and all five of my senses. I sighed thinking how karma had paid me back one hundred fold. Meeting the love of my life who happened to be the end, and beginning of my life.

There was a cat cleaning itself only a couple of miles down the road.

"I guess there is no time like the present to practice for the job ahead," I said to myself in the mirror before heading off to feed.

_I see why they chose this location_, I thought as I entered Forks, Washington. The dreary, wet atmosphere with overcast skies was perfect for vampires. I researched the Cullens and discovered they used to live in Alaska with the Denali clan. That was my first trip.

Tanya and her coven welcomed me in with very little questioning. They called themselves "vegetarians", and all it took was showing some interest in their lifestyle. I performed my act of being lonely and tired of traveling from country to country; tired of feeding on innocent humans and wished there was someone that could help me. It was very easy. Just as I had hoped, they recommended Carlisle Cullen.

"How old were you when you were changed?" Tanya asked me one day when she took me to hunt.

"Sixteen."

"I think the Cullens would be perfect for you. There are five of them that were transformed when they were teens. They are a very close family. Have you ever stayed very long in a coven?"

"Once, right after I was changed. But my creator found other interest and I decided I needed to move on," I answered truthfully. "I enjoyed the closeness. It gets lonely only having yourself to talk to."

"Carlisle will be more than willing to help you change. Esme, his wife, is a kind, gentle soul. Then there are his five — children he calls them. He only changed three of them because they were dying. The other two showed up asking for help with their lifestyle." That information was good to know. He had already taken in two that was looking for help, so my story was not inconceivable.

Tanya told me where to find them in Washington and wished me well when I left.

Now, I surveyed my surroundings in the woods just outside of Forks. _Maybe I should eat before I contact them. Hmm, human or animal? _I ran through the woods and decided whatever crossed my path first would be my meal.

A doe was found drinking water from a river. I slowed, hiding behind a tree watching the animal calmly drink, not knowing that would be the last time it would be able to take such pleasure. I crouched and started towards my prey. It didn't raise its head as I approached. Just as I was about to feast, a shot rang out. At first, I thought some fool was shooting at me. I raised up and glanced in the direction from where the bullet had come. Human voices approached me and I started salivating at the thought of human blood.

"This way!" a male's voice echoed.

A man exited through the woods. He had classically handsome features: Pale skin (not like mine), dark hair, brown eyes, and a graying mustache. He was dressed in camouflage such as military fatigues. He came to a sudden stop as he raised his head and looked at me. There was a wild confusion and shock in his eyes.

"Where did you come from?" His voice rang with authority.

I eyed the rifle hanging on his shoulder. The smell of blood lingered in the air. Knowing it didn't come from me, I quickly glanced down at my meal. The doe was on the ground, bleeding from a gunshot wound but still breathing.

"You aren't hurt, are you?" He approached me with concern in his eyes. I stood motionless as he grabbed my shoulders. "Are you alone? You shouldn't be alone in these woods."

I remained silent and listened to his heart beat. I slowly opened my mouth to drink, when another voice caused me pause.

"Chief Swan, did you find…" The young man's voice faded away when he noticed they weren't alone.

"Seth, go ahead and finish killing her. We need to head into town and have this young lady checked out. I think she may be in shock. It's a wonder we didn't shoot her. She was standing right next to the deer and I didn't even see her." He placed his arm around my shoulders leading me away. "She's as cold as ice."

"She's not suppose to be here." Seth stepped in front of me and Chief Swan. "Her kind isn't suppose to be here," he said in a more forceful tone.

"Seth," the man said in a firm voice, "it's not private property. Just because we are in Quileute territory, doesn't mean other people aren't allowed. Besides, I don't think she meant to come here. She may have been kidnapped and dumped off." The older man kept me close to him as he passed the younger one. "There is no telling what kind of trauma she may have endured."

He led me to a 4-wheel drive truck and opened the door to the cab.

"I'll take you to the hospital and have a doctor take a look at you," he said.

Seth threw the deer into the back of the truck and refused when Chief Swan asked him to get in front with us. There was a stench that radiated from the young man, and I was pleased he chose to air out in the back of the truck.

We took a long, winding road out of the forest and entered the small city of Forks. Chief Swan called on a CB radio, questioning some men if there had been any recent reports of a kidnapping. He received a negative response and encouraged them to check surrounding states. "It will be a teenager, sixteen to eighteen year old female, black hair, dark eyes, 5'8, slender build." He finished describing me as we pulled into the parking lot of the hospital.

Chief Swan escorted me inside while Seth stayed outside to keep an eye on his catch. We were greeted by an elderly lady sitting behind a desk and she advised him to take me to exam room three. There were several people walking around in the exam area and my need to feed was becoming more desperate. Chief Swan led me behind a curtain and motioned for me to sit on a hospital bed while he sat on the only chair in the small area.

My head spun around when the curtain was snatched back.

"Chief Swan." The doctor's voice was calm and enchanting. His pale skin looked smooth and flawless. He was well groomed with his perfect blond hair and topaz eyes.

"Dr. Cullen," the Chief said shaking the doctor's hand. "Seth and I were hunting and — well — she came out of no where." He ran a hand through his dark hair. "I have the guys at the department checking for kidnappings, but so far nothing. I can't get a word out of her. I think she's in some kind of shock."

I closely watched Dr. Cullen keep his eyes focused on me as Chief Swan spoke.

"Charlie, give me a moment alone with her and let me see what I can do." Chief Swan didn't protest and left me alone with Dr. Cullen.

"What's your name?" he asked low enough for me to hear.

"Caroline," I responded with the same volume. "It isn't good for me to be here. You have to help me."

"Are you alone?"

"Yes. I came to look for you, Carlisle Cullen." There was a brief look of surprise on his face. "I was with the Denali Coven and they said you could help me."

He gave a slight smile, understanding my situation. "Let me see how to get you out of here." He disappeared behind the curtain. I let my hearing sense take over and followed his footsteps down the hall and back into the lobby.

"Chief, you're not going to believe this, but she was looking for me."

"For you?" Charlie's tone was wary.

"She came from a distant cousin of mine in Denali. Appears she has been having some — problems, and thought I could help. I've called my cousin to let her know what has transpired, and she is very gracious that you found her. Caroline will be staying with my family until further notice."

"Isn't your house already full?"

Carlisle chuckled. "There is always room for more. Esme will be pleased."

"Okay, Doc. I left Seth out in the truck waiting, so I better get him home. If you have any problems…"

"Thank you, Chief. It's good to see there are no hard feelings between us over what happened with my son and Bella."

"None with you, Carlisle," Charlie responded with an edge to his voice.

"Edward will do whatever it takes to gain your trust and approval, Charlie. He loves her very much — and would probably be irate if he knew I was discussing his personal life with you."

"No offense, but he has a long way to go to gain my trust. If he hurts her again, Carlisle, you will need to send him away to keep him safe."

"I have faith he won't," Carlisle's voice remained kind and gentle.

"Sure. I've got to go. Let me know if anything changes."

I listened as Carlisle spoke to someone telling them to come to the hospital. He returned to the small exam room and took me down the hallway to his office.

"My wife, Esme, is on her way to get you. When was the last time you ate?"

"Eighteen — nineteen hours."

He continued to ask me questions: How long since I tasted human blood? Have I hunted game by myself? He was impressed to hear that I had been a vampire since the late 1800's.

"And you just came to the realization that you wanted to change your eating habits?"

I averted his questioning stare. "I foolishly allowed myself to get close to one — a human. I didn't want to, but I was unable to control myself. I swore to him and myself, that if there was a way to change — I would." I turned my eyes back to Carlisle. "I can't change _who _I am, but I can change _how _I live."

He regarded me with kind, gentle eyes. "Yes, you can."

Esme arrived and Carlisle introduced us. She was as lovely as him and just as compassionate. She led me into an area away from the city and allowed me to hunt. I was famished. Eating four legged animals was not as fulfilling as humans. It took more than one kill to be satisfied.

"We can see about turning Carlisle's office into your bedroom and he can move to the basement," she said as she gave me a tour of their home.

"I don't want to be a bother."

"It's no bother, dear. We are delighted to have you. The children will be home soon. Carlisle will introduce you." She guided me upstairs and advised me to stay in Carlisle's office until he called for me. "Of course, I'm sure the kids already know about you. If they don't, they will when they get home." Apparently she was referring to Alice and Edward.

She left me alone in Carlisle's office while the rest of her family arrived. I looked around at the various paintings, stifling a laugh at the one of Aro, Caius, and Marcus with Carlisle pictured in the background. _Must have been before my time_ I thought then kicked myself remembering Edward's ability. There were whispers coming from downstairs. I didn't focus on them; apprehensive of using my own abilities. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Carlisle stuck his head in and welcomed me with a smile.

"Family is ready to meet you."

I hesitantly took his extended hand and he led me downstairs to meet the rest of the Cullens.

I took a brief glance at the six people seated. Esme I knew, but the others were strangers. All the information Aro had shared with me, I placed in my deep subconscious.

"Children," Carlisle started, "I would like you to meet Caroline. Caroline, you've met my wife, Esme." I smiled at her and she returned it with an encouraging one of her own. "Next to her is Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Edward."

I wanted to test Edward's ability, so I put a description with each name and watched his reaction.

_Rosalie - pageantry, Emmett - large, Jasper - plain, Alice - tiny, Edward - bronze._ His eyebrow lifted slightly, acknowledging he had heard my thoughts.

"Caroline has shown interest in learning our lifestyle," Carlisle addressed his family. "I have agreed to help her, and I hope you all will agree to assist and welcome her."

"Is that such a good idea right now?" Edward asked.

"Edward, I don't see why having Caroline here would cause a problem," Carlisle said in a steady tone.

"Where is she going to stay?" Alice asked in a childlike voice.

"I was thinking of turning Carlisle's office into her bedroom," Esme said looking over towards her husband for approval.

"That sounds reasonable."

"Wait," Rosalie spoke up, "do we get to vote on this? Shouldn't we talk about this before allowing a stranger into our home?"

"Rose is right," Edward said. "I think we should discuss this as a family."

"Humph. That sounds strange coming from your lips." Alice cut her eyes over at her brother.

"Not now, please," he responded through clenched teeth.

"Alright." Carlisle raised his hand making all eyes focus back to him. "Caroline, would you please excuse us?"

I nodded and started back upstairs to his office. _I knew it was wrong to come here. I'm destined to live a life in solitude; destined to live a life of damnation._ I had to become that fragile, small girl whom I despised. I shut the door and blocked out all sounds around me except for the quiet voices below.

"I don't understand why we have to discuss this," Carlisle said. "She came to us, desperate to change the way she has been living. I've spoken with her and it has taken a great effort on her part to start living a vegetarian lifestyle. I really don't think we can refuse someone that needs and wants help."

"It stinks," Rosalie's voice was icy. "Does anyone else but me find it bizarre that she shows up out of the blue wanting to be like us?"

"I did," Alice said.

"You're bizarre anyway." I wasn't sure who spoke those words but figured, from the direction it came from, it was Emmett.

"Edward, what did you hear?" Carlisle asked referring to his psychic powers.

"I'm torn. I agree with Rose, but I didn't pick up anything. She wants to belong somewhere, and wants to try and become something better than what she is now. Carlisle, I just don't think the timing is right. What if she was sent by the Volturi to keep an eye on Bella?"

"Wouldn't you have been able to get that from her?" That voice must have belonged to Jasper.

"If the Volturi sent her, they wouldn't be asinine and send someone without instructing them of our families various abilities," Edward explained.

"If she was sent to keep an eye on Bella, why come here?" Jasper asked. "Why the act? She could linger outside Bella's house and watch from a safe distance and we would never know it."

"Let's not forget me," Alice cut in. "I haven't seen anything."

"Did you see her coming?" Rosalie's voice was heavy with sarcasm.

"No. I've been busy keeping an eye on Bella."

"We don't know anything about her," Rosalie continued. "We don't know where she came from —"

"Tanya sent her to me," Carlisle cut her off. "She told her I would be able to help change her lifestyle. I spoke to Tanya, and the girl was changed at the young age of sixteen in the late 1800's. She used to stay with a coven but left and has been nomadic since. From what I gather, she was involved with a human but was unable to control her desire and killed him. She made a promise that she would try and change."

The family was silent.

"I say she stays, and we help her," Carlisle cast the first vote.

"I agree," Esme said.

"It still stinks. No." Rosalie was going to be a problem.

"I'm with Rose," Emmett said.

"I have to agree to let her stay," Jasper said. "I know how difficult trying to change can be _with _support, I can only imagine trying to do it without any help."

"I would like to have a new, cool, younger sister around. She stays," Alice said jubilantly.

The last vote belonged to Edward. There was four for me and two against me. The silence seemed to last forever before he spoke.

"There is something tugging in the back of my mind telling me I'm making a wrong decision, but with what she has shown me, and what you have told me…I'm going to go against my better judgment and say she can stay. I don't know how much help I will be, though."

"It's settled then," Carlisle said. "I'll move my office to the basement."

"I'll take her shopping for some new clothes and bedroom suit," Alice volunteered.

I stood at the window and looked out across the lush, green backyard. I couldn't help but smile at my first victory on my mission. I was going to join the Cullens. The door opened and two people entered the room.

"Welcome to our family." Carlisle smiled and gave me a hug. "Alice is going to take you shopping for some items. While you're gone I'm going to move my belongings to the basement."

"I'll be happy to take the basement. I don't want to be a nuisance. Besides, I would probably feel more at home in the basement. I'm not used to so much sunlight," I explained.

"Whatever makes you feel more comfortable," Carlisle said.

Alice took me shopping and gave me the scoop on the whole family. She explained their genealogy starting with Edward, Carlisle's first child, and ending when she and Jasper joined the family.

"You knew you and Jasper belonged with the Cullens?"

Alice smiled. "I have a gift. I have visions of the future." I faked a stunned look. "I'm not the only one with a gift. Edward can read your thoughts and Jasper can sense and manipulate your emotions. I wonder if you have any special abilities?"

"I doubt it." I was certain she didn't want to hear about my keen senses, power of persuasion, gift of delusion, and the fact that I was a secret assassin for Aro.

Time passed. Carlisle was impressed on how well I was handling my new diet. I spent most of my time with Esme and Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett refused to assist me with my change and kept a close eye on me. Thankfully, Edward wasn't around much. He spent most of his time with his human girlfriend, Bella, who happened to be confined to her home. I patiently waited for the right opportune time to spring into action. I did as Aro had suggested and planned nothing in advance. The time for action was upon me before I realized it.

"Family meeting," Alice yelled as she stormed through the house. I quickly came from my room and joined Alice, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett in the family room.

"Should we wait for the others?" Esme asked noticing Carlisle and Edward were not present.

"Edward knows and we can inform Carlisle when he gets home." Alice paced the room. "Victoria is on her way to Forks. Edward is going to try and get Bella out of town, but we have to put an end to this."

"Alright, I've been dying for some action." Emmett was a little too jolly at the information.

"Victoria?" I asked looking at Esme. "Isn't she the one you told me about?"

Esme nodded her head. "She's after Bella, Edward's fiancé, because he killed her mate last year to protect Bella. I'm afraid she won't stop until someone gets killed."

"Yeah — her," Emmett said with a smile on his face.

"We're going to have to plan a strategy," Jasper spoke quickly. "Alice, how much time do we have before she arrives?"

"A few days. Edward will be with Bella — where ever he plans on taking them."

"So our communication will be limited." Jasper sat in deep concentration. "Six of us should be able to catch her."

"Don't you mean seven?" All eyes turned towards me.

"This doesn't concern you," Rosalie spat.

"You can't deny that an extra pair of eyes would help," I argued.

"Have you ever fought one of our kind before?" Jasper asked.

I struggled on how to answer his question. "Not personally. But it's not like I will be alone — fighting."

"We can't ask you to put yourself in harms way." Esme smiled, "Victoria is diabolical. If she came across you and realizes you're with us — there is no telling what she would do."

"She's fast, cunning, and has a score to settle," Jasper explained. "We're going to have to focus on her. It will make it much more difficult if we are having to worry about your safety."

I gave a short nod and sat quietly while they discussed different strategies. Carlisle arrived home from the hospital and they went over the information with him. He sat silently with no expression on his face.

"Alice, how sure are you of this vision?" he asked.

Alice looked stunned at his question. "I'm very sure."

"Have you forgotten about the Quileute?" The family exchanged glances with each other. "Chances are, Victoria knows about our treaty and will use that to her advantage. That places Alice, and us, at a disadvantage."

Headlights flashed in the window as a silver Volvo came to a stop. One car door shut, then another.

"Great," Rosalie growled. "Apparently Bella has been set free. He's going to be watching her 24/7 now. We better catch that bitch this weekend because I'm not going to have the walking disaster around me all the time."

Esme cut her eyes at her daughter. "If you have a problem with Bella being here, why don't you take Caroline and go hunt."

Rosalie flashed a ruthless grin at me. "Let's see how well Caroline can resist a human. It's been a while since she has been around one."

Esme gasped, but Carlisle put a hand on her shoulder. "Rose is right. I'll personally keep a close check on her." Carlisle walked over and stood next to me as Edward and Bella walked in the house.

Edward's expression was hostile. I communicated with him telepathically. _I have no intention of hurting her. I know how you feel — I've been there. If the desire gets overwhelming, I'll leave. I know I have that much control. _Edward loosened up and nodded, but still kept his fiancé close.

"Bella," Esme pulled her away from Edward and walked her into the kitchen, "it's been so long. Tell me how things are going with you."

Edward quickly walked over to Carlisle who was still guarding me.

"I'm taking her to Florida this weekend. No, she doesn't know," Edward answered Carlisle's inaudible question. "Yes, that could be a problem. I don't want to leave her alone until this is over with." Edward grinned. "He wasn't too pleased, but I played the cards well. Bella's so stubborn; all it took was for Charlie to treat her like a child and Bella was on the defensive. Right. If I don't see you until after the weekend, good luck." He turned and vanished into the kitchen.

The family gathered back in the family room after Edward and Bella left.

"You think Victoria is going to use the Quileute to her advantage?" Jasper asked Carlisle.

"Wouldn't you? We can't leave anything to chance. We have to agree that she knows about our treaty, and we have to be careful to make sure we still obey the treaty. We can't be caught on their land."

"Why don't they just back off and let us take care of our own kind?" Emmett asked.

"They are doing what they were made to do," Carlisle explained. "They are protecting their land from us. I suspect if she crosses into their territory, they will be waiting on her. They did an excellent job with Laurent and they care for Bella's safety just as we do."

"They should have had Victoria when they were given the opportunity the first time," Emmett said.

"So should've we," Esme whispered.

"If Alice is going to be out, that leaves us with five. How do you want us to split up?" Jasper asked focusing on the battle plan.

"If she is as fast and ruthless as you say," I interjected, "then you are going to need more than two groups. Let me in and it will give you three. You can place me with someone strong and experienced. If we locate her, I can go get one of you for help."

Jasper looked over to their leader for confirmation.

"Rosalie and Emmett will be one team," Carlisle said setting the plan into action. "Esme, Jasper, and Alice will be on the other." Jasper gave him a questioning look. "Your team gets Alice because if she gets a clear vision, that one pause could cause a problem," Carlisle explained. "Caroline and I will be the third team."

With the teams decided, Emmett and Jasper went outside to practice their attack maneuvers, Alice went to her room to concentrate on her visions, Esme disappeared up the stairs.

"Carlisle, can I talk to you?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm going to go outside — see what's roaming in the woods." I excused myself and found a dark corner to hide.

"I don't think allowing her to fight is a good idea," Rosalie pleaded at vampire speed. "I don't trust her."

"Rosalie, you also had problems with Jasper when he first came."

"I had questions about whether Jasper would be able to handle our diet. I never questioned his loyalty or trustworthiness." She paused. "I'm telling you Carlisle — something is off. I don't like how innocent she's playing. Let her team up with me, you and Jasper on a team , and let Esme, Emmett, and Alice team together."

Carlisle gave a light chuckle. "You would be keeping your eyes out for her instead of Victoria. No, Rosalie. I've chosen the best teams. We have to think about Bella. Victoria must be stopped."

"You're wrong," she said in a flat tone. "I don't think Victoria is as deadly as what's living in our own home." She walked away before Carlisle could respond. She paused in front of my hiding place. _I can't be stopped now,_ I screamed at myself, _not when my mission is so close to completion._ Her head had turned slightly when the backdoor flew open.

"Rose," Emmett bellowed, "come out and play. You can practice defensive moves with me and Jasper."

She turned and followed him outside, leaving me alone. I waited for silence, then slipped out into the night.

The next few days were filled with attack and defense practicing, learning about the enemy, and my understanding of the Quileute. Knowing that they interrupted Alice's visions, only played to my advantage. I was amazed to learn about the werewolves. The fact that Carlisle was able to coexist amongst them and have them agree to a treaty, was proof of Aro's concern of Carlisle's power.

We were all on edge the day Alice had predicted Victoria's arrival. We split off into our teams and started the hunt. It didn't take long for Jasper to spot her.

"My team is chasing her, south of the Quileute line," Jasper's voice rang out. "We're headed north, trying to catch her before she crosses."

I had no problem keeping up with Carlisle. I purposely stayed well behind him, not giving away my stamina. If I was going to complete my mission, there was no better time than the present.

"Wait." I grabbed a hold of Carlisle's arm to slow him down. "What if she loops around and comes back south?" I let my fingers seductively slide down his arm as my eyes burned into his.

"I guess it would make sense to guard the south end," Carlisle voice was smooth but unsure.

"Do you find it…ironic…that the son who causes all the problems isn't here to help?" I purred keeping my eyes focused on Carlisle.

"He's helping by taking Bella away," he murmured.

"Is she worth one of your family getting killed?"

He remained silent while I kept his eyes focused on mine.

"Did you just see Victoria go by?" I asked glancing towards the woods. Voices arguing could faintly be heard north of us. If I was going to act, it had to be soon — I might not get another chance.

"I didn't see anything, but…"

"I saw her," I said and I took off in a westerly run.

"Caroline," Carlisle called following me, "this is Quileute territory. We can't be on their land. Something is happening north of us. Maybe they have her."

"How can they have her, when we saw her over there." I pointed to a secluded area in the woods. I moved behind Carlisle and breathed into his ear, "Don't you see her flaming red hair? She's resting. Now would be the apt time to attack." I put everything I had in my powers. Carlisle was strong and time was running out. Whether I would have time to escape freely remained to be seen. "It is all up to you to save your family. If she gets away this time, imagine how Edward will feel. He'll be let down, distraught; he may even run away again. What if she gets to Bella? You know what happened last time Edward thought she died." That was the push he needed.

Carlisle took off in the direction I had pointed towards, and I followed close behind him. The voices north of us were getting louder. Unfortunately, I couldn't play anymore with this mouse.

I flexed my fingers. In order to be successful, I would have to act very fast. Carlisle could easily out power me if given the chance. I had to make every move count. I reached out and gently grabbed Carlisle from behind. At first, it was a friendly hug.

"Caroline," he responded with a hint of confusion in his voice and stopped moving towards the tree, "what are you…"

"Aro said hi," I said barley above a whisper in his ear.

Automatically, my arms tightened around him as I quickly sank my teeth into his neck. I clamped down and pulled back with such ferocity, it spun us around. He reached behind him to pull me off, but I was too fast for him. I ripped at the other side of his neck, bringing him to his knees. I moved fast, pulling out my instruments I had concealed in my back pocket, and started to set the fallen Cullen's body on fire. I watched as the flames raced down his arms and set my hair ablaze, still clenched in his fist. I had been lucky escaping with only a patch of my hair missing.

The snap of a twig removed my smile. I turned to see a werewolf staring at me. He glanced down at the body burning at my feet, and his dark eyes showed the tortured dullness of disbelief. His pause gave me a head start. Quickly, I ran back towards the treaty line using my sense of smell to alert me if he was gaining on me. Alice's voice was very close, calling mine and Carlisle's name.

I jumped to make it across the line just as his large paw caught me on my side shredding my clothes. I regained my balance and rolled across, moving with speed to turn and face him. He growled a low menacing snarl, and I slowly raised from my crouching position.

"Carlisle, we need you," Alice's voice echoed, getting closer. "There is a problem about the treaty line! I think they are going to start fighting. Carlisle!" Alice came through the opening in the woods at lightening speed and abruptly stopped when she saw me. Her amber eyes grew wide when she saw the wolf standing two feet away from me snarling and snapping his teeth.

I eased towards the south, keeping my distance from the Quileute land and my eyes focused on Alice.

"What's going on? Caroline, where is Carlisle?" she asked struggling to keep her voice calm.

"You have to cross the line to get to him, Alice," I replied. She glanced at the wolf who was steadily following me. "I see you didn't catch my friend again." My statement caused Alice to hiss. I smiled, knowing I had gotten under her skin. "Brilliant plan, don't you think? She planned all the right steps for me to take. Our only problem was Superman took the bitch to Florida and I couldn't let Victoria know in time, thanks to Rosalie who kept such a close eye on me." I shrugged my shoulders, "Maybe next time." The wolf was pacing back and forth, saliva flying every time his teeth snapped. "Yes, there will be a next time. But at least this trip wasn't a waste. At least I was able to decrease your clan down to six."

It was then Alice must have noticed the smoke rising in the air. "No," she said in a broken whisper. She took off across the line, ignoring the wolf as he swung his head around to look at her. That gave me the break I was looking for. I turned and headed south with as much force as I could gather. I was steadily gaining speed when I heard Alice scream.

**EPOV**

Jasper called me while I was in Florida telling me I needed to come home right away. He wouldn't explain it to me over the phone. He also didn't confirm if they were able to stop Victoria.

I was reluctant to leave Bella alone, but Jasper's strained voice told me it was best if Bella wasn't around for our family meeting. I hadn't told her the reason for our hasty trip, though she was curious. It was a full time job keeping her out of danger. Now, my family needed me. _What could have happened to where they so desperately need me that Carlisle can't handle?_ I questioned as I pulled up the driveway.

The house was quiet when I walked inside. Deathly quiet. I glanced into the family room and found Emmett, sitting alone with a distant look on his face. I could have read his mind, but his angry frown made me think twice.

"Emmett," I said cautiously entering the room. "What's happened? Where is everyone?"

Alice came flying down the stairs with Jasper right behind her.

"Edward," she yelled and flung herself at me. I could feel Jasper working a calming sensation, but it appeared not to be working on Alice.

"Will you quit that shit," Emmett furiously snapped. "Let us feel how we want to feel and quit controlling us!"

The calmness went away as quickly as it had come.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" I asked pulling Alice's arms from around my neck.

"He's dead."

I stared at Alice. Then looked at Emmett then to Jasper. _'He's dead.' We are all accounted for but…_ The realization hit me like a tidal wave. I slumped down to the floor, trying to control my sudden rage; my sudden sense of loss.

"It was Caroline, Edward," Alice said, falling to the floor next to me. "She was in on the deceit with Victoria."

"Where is Esme?"

"Rosalie is with her," Jasper said.

"What happened?" I asked as I closed my eyes and waited for the gruesome details.

Jasper was the only one able to tell the tale. "We split into three teams. Caroline talked Carlisle into letting her help. Since we thought she was the weaker one, he volunteered to let her track with him. I picked up on Victoria's scent and we started chasing her north. She did just as we thought and used the Quileute boundary as a weapon against us. Emmett went to snatch her but missed and accidentally bumped into one of the werewolves. That started a fight, and their leader started to demand to speak with our leader. We looked but couldn't find Carlisle and things were really getting intense. We sent Alice to look for him. She found Caroline instead, face to face with Seth in his wolf form. She wasn't on his land but standing close enough to antagonize him. Then she told Alice that Victoria had planned the whole scheme. They had wanted Bella, but since she wasn't around, she didn't want to disappoint Victoria and leave empty handed."

"And we're sure he's…"

"Yeah."

"Victoria?"

"Got away." Emmett jumped up and starting pacing. "Dammit! We were so close and those stupid dogs…"

I kept my eyes closed. "What about Caroline?"

"She fled south," Jasper answered.

I sighed. "So what you are telling me is… we lost Victoria because we couldn't come to an agreement with the mongrels that she was the threat, not us. While you were all arguing, letting her get away, her ally, which also escaped, was killing our father." My eyes opened with a flash. "Did I get that right?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, Edward," Emmett bit back. "That's about right. We were fighting trying to save that useless human girlfriend of yours. So if you want to start blaming someone, either point at her or take a look in the mirror."

I went sailing across the room and slammed into Emmett. He was waiting on me, grabbed my arms, and threw me across the room into the glass door. I was up in a matter of seconds charging again when Esme's voice stopped me.

"Is this what we are going to come to?" she asked, her eyes large and bewildered. "I will not have it. There is no time to be fighting amongst ourselves. Carlisle would be ashamed." At the mention of his name, all our heads hung low. "I'm heading off to visit Tanya in Denali to find out what she knows of — Caroline," Esme said the name with disgust. "Since Victoria has an ally now, Bella will need special attention. She is still our main concern. Carlisle's death will be avenged, but right now Bella's safety is more important." Esme walked over the broken glass leading to the backyard. "I expect you all to behave while I'm gone. Please, watch after each other; you're all I have left." She gave each one of us a loving glance before taking off.

We stood in silence, not knowing where to begin.

"What are we going to do without Carlisle?" Alice asked in a small voice.

"That's something you and your untamed husband should have thought about before you voted for that fiend to stay in our home," Rosalie sneered.

"At least my husband can control himself while he's on a mission, unlike your brainless brawn over there."

"Hey," Emmett yelled, "at least I didn't just stand there while Victoria walked away."

"No, you and your overbearing wife couldn't shut up long enough to try and apologize for your stupid mistake," Jasper said moving closer to Alice.

"Guys, let's not argue about this," I said stepping in between the two couples. "All we will keep doing is pointing fingers at one another and won't solve anything. You heard Esme before she left. Bella is in more danger now than she was before."

"Screw you," Rosalie's tone was as cold as her stare. "I'm not going to be ordered by you, and I sure as hell am not going to protect that human of yours. If it wasn't for that bitch, Carlisle would still be alive and our lives wouldn't be threatened." I stared as Rosalie and Emmett disappeared up the stairs.

"Jasper, Alice," I turned and looked at them, "where do you stand?"

"Edward, you know I love you and Bella. Of course, Jasper and I will do what we can."

I gave a solemn nod as they walked out the broken door. I went out the front door and raced towards Bella's house. No doubt when she heard the news she would be heartbroken and blame herself.

I had drastically misjudged Victoria. I knew she was cunning, but I never considered her to be a patient person, and certainly not worthy of finding someone as clever and gifted as Caroline. Something still didn't seem right.

I approached Bella's house, feeling the sense of emptiness as I looked up at her window. Carlisle was dead; my only father for the past hundred nine years. My family was falling apart without him. The love of my life was in danger of not just one vampire, but another who none of us knew anything about. Also the Volturi was waiting in the shadows to see if I planned on going through with the vision Alice had shown them and turn my fiancé into a monster. Then, there were the werewolves to tend with. That damned Jacob Black who couldn't take no for an answer.

Bella was asleep as I quietly slipped through the opened window. She would be angry with me when I told her the reason for our sudden departure to Florida. I watched her sleep peacefully while I paced the room considering all our options. It was clear I was going to have to put the Cullen house back in order. Being the eldest son, it was my responsibility; the Cullen Coven belonged to me now.


End file.
